


鮮紅冰藍

by efoist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Mystery, Short
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efoist/pseuds/efoist
Summary: 請問你在尋找什麼？坐在辦公桌對面的醫生問，咖啡擱於兩人之間飄起蒸氣。他正在閱讀爬滿深澀字眼的文件，在優美花體的行跡間躍現女孩的草圖，Francis摸了一下，是直接畫上的墨水筆。大概是對她難以忘懷吧。他思索後回答，翻頁後是另一幅少女畫像，他立刻知道其中的連貫性，舞台上她的人生也是這樣演繹。即使過了八年。





	鮮紅冰藍

Francis的眼界裡看見旋轉的裙擺，她在他印象裡就是一位獨自起舞的女性，音調朦朧笑聲曖昧，像擱在夜晚稍會的第二杯紅酒，流出甘美忘情的香氣，直至舞動裙裝滴下溫熱艷紅。

請問你在尋找什麼？坐在辦公桌對面的醫生問，咖啡擱於兩人之間飄起蒸氣。他正在閱讀爬滿深澀字眼的文件，在優美花體的行跡間躍現女孩的草圖，Francis摸了一下，是直接畫上的墨水筆。

大概是對她難以忘懷吧。他思索後回答，翻頁後是另一幅少女畫像，他立刻知道其中的連貫性，舞台上她的人生也是這樣演繹。即使過了八年。

她就是這樣的人。醫生點頭，單鏡片下的鏈子細細晃動。或許案件已經完結，檔案箱合上在地牢封塵。但探長你的記憶不會把她放在地下室，偶爾在這樣的日子會想起她，你也落入她的牢籠之中。

他有發現嗎？Matthew控著方向盤問道，Francis一向喜愛這位助手駕車時的身體動作，就像在安撫穩住一艘迷失的船，或是在攪拌一團要弄成蛋糕的麵粉。

還沒有，但只要看到明天的報紙便會知道吧。Francis望向車窗外，春雨裡運行的巴黎朦朧一片。

局長煞費心思壓下的失蹤案僅有一天期限，畢竟可是曾經轟動全國卻無從考究拼合的謀殺案，記者無法抗拒這個猶如戲劇的謎團，事實上Michèle Malebranche的故事的確改編成為舞台劇了。離開警察局前局長朝他打了明顯得毫無優雅美感的眼色，只是他也未曾期待會在犯罪心理學家那尋得線索。

那麼您去拜訪他是為了什麼？Matthew語調透露些微不耐，這孩子沉靜溫和的外表下掩藏著追求效率與平和而萌生的戾氣，Francis也樂於跟它和平相處。

找回感覺，追捕我們的女主角需要一份感覺。Francis回答，手指於借來文件上輕柔彈動。殺戮女王猶如懸疑小說鋪開的分析底下是仍未公開的檔案，寫著他們今次的失蹤人名。

Noёl Malebranche。  


End


End file.
